


a Girl, a Boy, and a Curse

by mygiantoflannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sansa is aged up, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/pseuds/mygiantoflannister
Summary: Sansa is a princess who was cursed as a baby, convinced she will never find true love.  Can Theon change that?Written for the ASOIAF Rarepairs Secret Santa 2018!





	a Girl, a Boy, and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanetjuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/gifts).



> Hey guys! I've never written SansaxTheon before (I just lowkey ship them on the show sometimes), so here goes!
> 
>  
> 
> [Picspam!](http://mygiantoflannisters.tumblr.com/post/181573163925/a-girl-a-boy-and-a-curse-sansa-is-a-princess-who)

Once upon a time, this story began as most fairytales do: with a girl, a boy, and a curse. It wasn’t the most terrible curse--it didn’t affect Sansa herself at all, and she had heard stories of princesses in other kingdoms who had it much worse--but it was bad enough to make Sansa’s life miserable. The witch had been quite clear: marry someone who is not your true love, and he will die a terrible death. Of course, the witch didn’t add any way to _know_ if someone was Sansa’s true love. She’d just have to hope for the best, but Sansa gave up hoping a long time ago. She was cursed, she was damaged goods, and that meant no suitors. No handsome princes, no dashing dukes, not even an aspiring earl. No, the only eligible boy Sansa knew that wasn’t one of her brothers was her father’s ward, Theon, and he didn’t pay any attention to her.

Theon was handsome--not quite the storybook prince Sansa dare not dream of, but handsome all the same. He was clever and witty and quite skilled with a bow and arrow. He was the constant compatriot of her older brothers Robb and Jon, but the most Sansa got from him was an occasional “Sansa could you pass the peas, please” at dinner.

If Sansa had even just one suitor, this wouldn’t have bothered her, but there were no suitors. So she pined. She pined a lot. She turned any meaningless conversation with Theon into a grand romantic dialogue. She imagined futures where he was her soulmate, futures where he dueled her hoards of other gentleman callers for her hand, besting each and every one of them just for the chance to marry her. Sometimes she was still cursed in these fantasies, but mostly she wasn’t. After all, her biggest, most impossible dream was not to be cursed at all.

On a day much like any other, Sansa was walking through the palace when she saw Theon slam the door to her father’s solar and storm off down the hall.

“Theon!” she called before she could stop herself.

He stopped, whipping around to face her. “Sansa...hi.”

“Are you alright?”

“Not particularly.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh, well I suppose it really isn’t my b--”

“The _king_ wants me to get married.”

“Married? But you--but you’re--”

“I’m twenty-two now. That’s more than old enough.”

“Well I’m sure my father will find you a lovely noblewoman to marry.”

“Sansa, he wants me to marry _you_.”

With those words, Sansa was flooded with a rapid succession of emotions. At first, she was overjoyed, but then she remembered how furious Theon looked storming down the hall after talking to her father. _He doesn’t want to marry me. I’m cursed, and I always will be_.

“I’m sorry. I know how terrible that prospect must be for you. I’ll talk him out of it,” Sansa said monotonously, dejected, before turning away from Theon and continuing down the hall to her chambers.

“Sansa wait that’s not--”

“Don’t worry, Theon. I won’t let it happen.”

*****

When Sansa awoke the next morning, she found a letter that had been slipped under her door in the night. Her name was scrawled across the envelope in messy handwriting. Curious, she tore the letter open, sitting on her bed to read it.

_Dear Sansa,_

_I have been a coward my whole life, which is why I’m writing you this letter instead of saying all this to your face. When we spoke yesterday, I was so confused and conflicted I didn’t know what to say or how to act, and I apologize for my terrible behavior. Your father’s desire for us to marry offended me because it made me feel like he didn’t care about me. King Ned is like a father to me, and risking my life for your curse made me feel unwanted._

_The truth is, I’m in love with you, Sansa, and I always have been. I kept my distance because, again, I am a coward, and the thought of being in love with a girl who would probably never love me back was too much to bear. I told myself I was doing it to protect you, to stop you from getting hurt, but really I was just protecting myself. That ends now. Sansa Stark, you are the most beautiful, charming girl I’ve ever met ~~(and I’ve met a lot of girls)~~ , and I long to spend as much time as we can together, curse or no curse. I want to make up for all the lost years, if you’ll have me._

_Yours,  
Theon_

_Curse or no curse_ , Sansa thought, smiling, as she reached for a piece of stationary.

That night, Theon also received a letter, which he tore open in nervous excitement the next morning.

_Dear Theon,_

_Yes._

_Yours,  
Sansa_

*****

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Sansa’s hands were shaking in Theon’s as he leaned down and gave Sansa what she decided immediately was the most magical, wonderful kiss in all of history. She broke away, heart racing, half expecting him to drop dead right there on the spot. But he didn’t.

At dinner. He didn’t. During their first dance as a married couple. He didn’t. During the private festivities that followed their wedding reception. He didn’t.

The next morning, Sansa thought she might wake up to Theon dead in bed next to her. But he wasn’t. And the next morning and the next morning and for all the mornings that followed. He wasn’t. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.

And, as people often did in stories such as this, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
